Young Dwarves in Love
}} As they and the twins approach the Fire Sigil, Hilgya appears to show interest in Durkon, and masters the evil Beasts of Flame with suspicious ease. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * The Salamander of the Fire Sigil ◀ * Another salamander * The Flame Sprite Fire Sigil Guardian (off-panel) ▶ Transcript Elan, Durkon, Nale and Hilgya stand in a room full of flames. Elan: Whoa, everything's on fire. Nale: That's why we brought two clerics along, brother. Durkon: Protection from Fire! Hilgya Firehelm: Protection from Fire! Hilgya: hee hee! Jinx! Durkon: Heh heh... Elan (whispering): Pssst! I think Hilgya likes you. Durkon: Wuh? Elan (whispering): And I mean LIKES likes you. Durkon: Elan, jus' becuase we are tha same class and race don't mean... Elan: Wouldn't that be so cool? Elan: I find my long-lost brother and you find a girlfriend? Meeting the Linear Guild is the best thing that ever happened!!! The party encounters two salamanders guarding the way. Salamander of the Fire Sigil: You go no further, flesh things! Salamander #2: We'll turn you to ash!! Nale: Hilgya, I think you'd like to have a word with these gentlemen alone, perhaps? Hilgya: Of course, Nale. Nale walks stage right to Elan and Durkon leaving Hilgya off stage left. Elan: What's going on? Nale: Hilgya just needs some "alone time." Salamander of the Fire Sigil (off-panel): Ha! They're leaving her! Salamander #2 (off-panel): Burn her! Hilgya (off-panel): Try to burn me if you wish, Beast of Flame. But look! I am the servant of Loki, God of Flames and Chaos! Salamander of the Fire Sigil (off-panel): Aaaa! Salamander #2 (off-panel): Nooo! Hilgya (off-panel): Bow before me, mewling servants of fire. Your god Loki commands it! Hilgya commands it! Salamander of the Fire Sigil (off-panel): Yes, mistress! Salamander #2 (off-panel): Don't smite us, mistress! Hilgya returns from stage left, while Nale exits stage left Hilgya: All clear! Hilga winks, "wink!" Elan (whispering): Did you see that? She just winked at you! You are so "in"! Durkon: Why do I have tha nagging fellin' that with a few more ranks a' Knowledge (Religion), I'd be a lot more worried aboot all a' this? Salamander of the Fire Sigil: Praise Hilgya! Salamander #2: Praise Loki! Fire Guardian (off-panel): Welcome, righteous warriors! you have defeated—AAARRGH! Off panel, in the direction that Nale went towards the Fire Guardian a sound is heard, "splortch!" D&D Context * Protection from Fire is a form of the spell Protection from Energy, which provides a limited shield against one type of energy. * Knowledge (Religion) is a skill that encompasses understanding of religions, myths and churches. * Salamanders are one of the classic elemental monsters, in D&D and in folklore. Trivia * This is the first appearance (off-panel dialog counts) of the Flame Sprite Earth Sigil Guardian. She will appear (in person this time) only once more, in #532. * This is the final appearance of the Salamander of the Earth Sigil. * In Norse mythology, Loki is Thor's adopted brother, and enemy. External Links * 52}} View the comic * link|275683}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Protection From Fire Category:Meeting the Linear Guild